Buried
by ebeewhale
Summary: AU of the Dragonball world underground. Freeza has taken over the Milky Way Galaxy and has nearly destroyed all life on earth. The remaining Humans have made shelter underground, but a group of people don't want to live that lifestyle. As they break out of their safe haven, they encounter many dangers.
1. Prologue

"Buried"

Dragonball Z underground AU.

~Prologue~

The universe is in ruin.

Freeza and his henchmen completely conquered the Milky Way galaxy, ransacking it for its precious resources. Earth was their hardest-hit target.

A huge number of Earth's population of living species, plants and animals and humans alike, were eradicated. The bravest humans who crawled into their tanks and who armed themselves with weapons were captured and slowly tortured to death. Most other life was immediately evaporated by atomic bombs set off by commanders. They played with them like they were toys.

* * *

"One here!" said a purple-skinned alien. He laughed. His laughing resembled a snake's hiss. He pressed a red button at a military base. A blinding white light was seen in the distance.

"Way to go, Kiwi!" Another alien with red skin and white hair cackled. He laughed with Kiwi and said with a light tone, mimicking a victim, "Please! Don't hurt us anymore!" He theatrically got down on his knees, "I pray, please don't kill any more of us!" He wailed.

Kiwi slapped his comrade on the head, "Jheese, you moron! Stop acting like those fools!"

"Aw, man. I was just jokin', Cap'n!"

Kiwi chided, "I know, ya halfwit. We've gotta keep up our work and still keep away from their foul culture, right?" He moved his hands in a calm fashion and made his voice smooth.

Jheese looked up, mesmerized. "Oh, of course!" He smacked his head with force. "Shoulda known." He stood up and turned to Kiwi. He extended his right arm. He stuck out his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger and placed them over the left side of his chest in salute. "Should we set more off, Cap'n?"

Kiwi sighed, "Nah. Lord Freeza doesn't want us to destroy the planet completely."

"Right, yes sir!" Jheese saluted again.

* * *

Most of everything was completely destroyed, but despite all of the destruction, few had the capabilities to survive. A small percent of the human population grabbed what they could and moved underground. Some couldn't make the journey, or just couldn't adjust, and perished along with those above ground. Those who did survive struggled to build what they could — whether it be a full-functioning society or more underground apartments — and they struggled to keep sane. It wasn't uncommon to see someone go completely crazy and threaten to kill or go above ground and tell Freeza's men about their whereabouts. Those who committed crimes, or for those who just wanted to, went above ground. It was only a matter of days, about a week if they were lucky, until they were poisoned by the thick atmosphere of radiation or until they ran out of fresh food and water. The entire planet was a death trap. No one had a chance of surviving unless they went underground and stayed there.

Underground was presented as a safe-haven. It was the salvation land. There was plenty of underground water. Food was scarce, but distributing it was manageable. People started to worship their new home. They made the name "God" synonymous with the dirt and soul they surrounded themselves with. The thin air was like a filter for the toxins above the surface, and people appreciated that fact enormously. Society was not like it was before, but many didn't mind. They loved the safety. They loved the closed spaces. It was definitely better than being above ground.

Then, there were the few. The few that didn't want to stay under the ground for the rest of their lives as Freeza and his men took more and more of their land. Those few kept quiet in a secret group, so that the majority of the population wouldn't rat them out for heresy. They were planning, and they were prepared. Their leader wanted to take charge and move their way out of the ground and onto the surface. He hoarded weapons, tools, supplies, and anything else he could find. He gave masterful speeches and planned alongside his wife, who was a genius. The leader wanted out. He wanted to see the sun. He wanted it as soon as possible. He wanted to make history. That leader's name was Goku.

**A/N: Kindof thought of this and jotted it down quickly. If you guys see things that need changing or improvement, please tell me! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Goku

~Chapter 1: Goku~

Tendo is the epitome of "Secret-Underground-Country". It is the first one of the kind, buried deep under China. As more and more of the remaining population of South Asia migrated to the hastily-built underground networks, it slowly grew larger to accommodate the mass of over 20,000 people taking shelter there. Tendo's capital, Tianyi, was built first. Then, slowly, more apartments of soil and clay expanded the underground providence. Tianyi is the most structured and luxurious city in Tendo. It's reinforced with iron plates around the city. The living spaces are three times bigger than the living spaces in the rest of Tendo. The people there almost live carefree.

Everywhere else, they walk through dry dirt tunnels and sleep in apartments that are the size of a van. There are local kitchens where people eat two times per day. Water is accessible through tiny holes which sit in the ground of every apartment complex. It's not the choice of living for most, but it's better than not living at all.

Goku walked through the city of Theph, which is just on the outskirts of Tianyi. His footsteps made tapping and crunching sounds beneath the dirt, echoing and causing a stir from people listening intently from their cots. Everything echoes in Tendo. There are no secrets of any kind. Every move made is tracked by the ears of others and the desperate suspicions they have. That is probably why it is always so eerily quiet. People don't want to be spied on, so they keep quiet while they lie on their cots for hours on end, just waiting and listening. Knowing this very well, Goku still made his steps loud and prideful.

Goku is an energetic man. He is abnormal to all who encounter him. When he was only about three years old, the war to protect Earth had started. His grandfather, who was his one and only guardian, was forced into the army, and he was never heard from again. Everyone assumed that he had died. Goku knew he had. Shortly after the enlistment and shortly before the move into Tendo, Goku was taken in by a rich family known by the world as the creators of Capsule Corp.; and he was once asked by their daughter, Bulma, if Goku thought that his grandfather was still alive somewhere. Goku only turned his head and flatly stated, 'The bad guys are pretty strong. He's dead. I know it'. Bulma, shocked, nodded her head in response and watched Goku blink listlessly after answering.

Goku was, and is still his own being. He has never been shaped by others. He was only shaped by himself, and even so, he is still ever-changing. He is flexible in many ways and knows how to handle many situations. He has an iron will, but still gets done whatever needs to be done, and by any means necessary. To many, he is a truly extraordinary person; but in this age, extraordinary is a complicated attribute.

Not many like opposition to Tendo, mainly because opposition leads to conflict, and conflict leads to dire situations — dire situations, being, going above ground. In turn, Goku is watched by many. Any one person can spot him in a crowd. To their surprise and resent, though, Goku does not care. He keeps doing what he deems necessary. Many know everything about Goku, whether it was by choice or not; but almost no one knows his biggest plan that he knows will change the course of things: he wants out.

**A/N: Ahhhh, the names. I feel like some would be hard to read/pronounce, so here is a pronunciation chart of the country/city names I used:**

**• Tendo - tehn-doh**

**• Tianyi - sheeyan-yi**

**• Theph - tep**

**Also, constructive criticism and questions are still welcome! Thanks for the positive reviews on the Prologue, too! :) —Ebee**


	3. Chapter 2: Bulma

~Chapter 3: Bulma~

"What do you mean, 'get out'?" Bulma wrote on a peice of paper and handed it to Goku.

Goku took the paper and scribbled on it with a worn-out pencil. He handed it back to her and it read: "I want to go above ground."

Bulma looked up at Goku with surprise and a little bit of disgust. She always thought he was a modest boy for the most part, but she knew in the back of her mind that there was something off about him.

Goku took back the paper and scribbled again. "Will you help me?" He looked at her with black eyes that shone brightly. Bulma didn't know they could be that bright.

She took back the paper and slowly took the pencil from Goku. She pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Her hands shook. She took a deep, quiet breath and slowly wrote, "Yes," on the price of paper right below Goku's last message. She thought it was better to write it down in stead of saying it; like a contractual agreement.

* * *

"Thank you," Bulma says as Goku stomps into their apartment. He is carrying water from the complex's well.

Goku bounces over to her and drops the bucket on the small desk, splashing some water.

"Watch it!" Bulma throws her hands over the papers on the desk. Most are already covered in red dust, and mixing the dust with water would be disastrous for the print.

"Geez, Bulma," he makes a wide step over and closes the wooden door. It creaks as he swings it closed. The ends of the door barely cover the doorway. Goku sidesteps back over to Bulma and runs his hand against the back of the neck. Her hair was recently cut short (just above her ears) and Goku adores the new style. Bulma leans back and purrs. She rarely had her neck rubbed before her hair was cut.

Goku rubs her hair in conclusion and plops into his cot. He gives a deep sigh to catch Bulma's attention. She looks over and moves her hands in specific motions. Goku moves his back. They communicate like this to keep things quiet and, hopefully, secret.

'What?'

'It's about the plans.'

'I figured. I've got just about everything in place. We need Kuririn to get the driver into the–'

'I know, I know,' Goku twists his face impatiently, 'but what the Hell are we going to do about Lunch? She's out of control.'

'That's because she's bi-polar, Goku. It's a disorder. Use your manners and respect her,' Bulma's face is obviously annoyed.

Goku huffs angrily and puts his hand to his head. 'What I'm trying to say,' he starts signing again, 'is that I don't trust her. What if she says something? What if she does something that she can't control and we all fail? You know that we will get killed.'

'Firstly, this was your plan and not mine. Secondly, I can guarantee that Lunch is stable in whatever state she is in,' Bulma stares back at him with boredom. She is used to Goku challenging her plans — tired of it, even. She doesn't mind, though. She has thoroughly convinced herself that this plan is right.

When Goku first told her about his plan, she thought it was ludicrous. She was, and still is, taught that staying dormant underground is the best scenario for everyone. 'Stability, order, and safety' is even the first line in Tendo's official doctrine. People revolve their lives around the continuity of peace. Bulma was around her parents most of the time, and she knew that they didn't agree with the way Tendo was run. 'Those working in Tianyi are corrupt,' her father once wrote to her on a piece of worn lined paper. She doesn't know exactly why he wrote it. It could have been anything from sarcasm, true hatred, or to protect Bulma. Whatever he meant, Bulma knows it is true, now. Bulma believes that the note was the only factor into getting her to even agree with Goku's ridiculous idea.

Bulma believes she agreed at too young of an age. Sixteen years old is not an age to be making life changing, and life threatening, decisions; but she figured that if her parents stood by it, she should stand by it too. Looking back, though, Bulma disagrees with what she thought; but there is no going back at this point.

There was no going back after what they did to her parents. Somehow, the note got out. Things like that are considered heresy, and so, both of her parents were sent above ground to be punished by a slow, painful death. They left Bulma alone because she was deemed too young (hypocrisy, she thinks it was). It was then that Bulma wanted — no, needed to do something. There is a continuous cycle of a sick 'democracy' and ignorance throughout Tendo, and she can only guess the same for the rest of the world's hideouts.

Bulma made her choice not for revenge, but because she had first-hand experience of the atrocities of Tendo's higher powers.

Once she had decided to go with the plan, she went full-throttle. She slowly, but surely, gathered everyone into the group. One by one, they joined. It was a meager group with small numbers and little training in the fields of, well, anything. Bulma used what little knowledge she had of machinery and built upon it and secretly taught them, and especially Goku, a few things.

Shortly after gathering the small group, she was sent to Tiyani. She was the only person in a population of over 300 that had the slightest idea in the field of robotics, mechanics, or engineering. Theph's main supervisor deported her for mandatory work in Tiyani. Bulma set things up for Goku to take care of with haste, called off meetings with the members, and was sent to work for a couple of years.

When she came back, everyone but Goku disappeared. This was troubling news to her — very troubling. Her lack of doubt and her persisting ignorance blurred her vision. She started to panic when Goku told her that they all mysteriously disappeared. Goku hadn't seen them leave. No one else did. People questioned their absence in Theph, but ignored it; because, in the end, it was more food for them. Goku worriedly guessed that they fled to another city. Bulma had no choice to believe that what he said was true, because she had no sufficient evidence to prove anything. She quickly diminished any visible stress about the situation so that no one would have any growing suspicions.

Bulma looks away from Goku. He walks over to her with aggravation plastered on his face, but then he says, "C'mon, let's go get some food. Dining is in about five minutes," in the most cheerful voice. Acting is his best talent.

"Oh, of course." Bulma says in response, "I slept too long and didn't notice that the warning bell for dinner rang!" She gives out a huff in an attempt to laugh.

On her way towards the door. She stops Goku by grabbing his arm and turning him around. His eyebrows are still turned down.

Bulma looks at him straight in the eyes and signs, 'Leave everything to me.'

**A/N: yoooooo**

**So yeah. This is a cool chapter for me because (1) I love Bulma (2) this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories ever. I don't know if that's something I have to be so proud of, but it's a landmark nonetheless. I usually write short chapters, lol.**

**I'm feeling a little bad for the hardcore Goku fans because I haven't really focused on him yet. Goku's better for action, and not explanation; so I thought that I should use him more often in later chapters.**

**Again, if you see anything that needs improvement, explanation, or changing then please tell me! Constructive criticism is very appreciated. Thank you! —Ebee**


End file.
